The Debt to Repay
by Nanoe
Summary: Her life was saved as a child, but she never got to repay the kindness. Now, after all these years, will she finally be able to? Or will it be all for nothing. Please Rate and Review. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Assassin's Creed fans! I really hope I do this story justice and I also hope you like it. I have a friend who proof reads for me and from what she says, she really likes my story so far, so I hope you do too ^-^ I'm welcome to criticism, but please don't be a jerk about it. I also have a picture I drew of my main character on if you want to check that out. I have a link on my home page. Anyway, enjoy!

I do not own Assassin's Creed. Only my characters.

Chapter 1

A man's chuckle filled the room, but it wasn't the type of chuckle that lightened moods or make the room warm. It was a dark kind of chuckle. The type you only hear if someone was about to finally get even for something.

"So the trap is all set then." The man who chuckled finally said. He was in a botanist, or flower shop. Gazing at the wondrous variety of different plants of all shapes and sizes to add to his home for other's to envy.

The other man was keeping a watch out for any eavesdroppers, but trying to be inconspicuous about it. "Yes, the plans are all set up. The assassin won't know what hit him. It's finally, a step closer for the Templars to gain back their power!" The man started to get louder at the last sentence and was quickly hushed by the other.

"Quiet you fool! One of his allies could be nearby and you could've given away our entire plan and it would be ruined!" The man shrunk a little and peered around to see if anyone was looking. Of course there wasn't anyone looking. Any real eavesdropper hides in plain sight as they hope to listen for something fruitful.

'An assassin is in the city? This could be the chance I was hoping for! Come on; tell me where this 'trap' is going to happen? It must be in Damascus since they're here in the first place, but where in the city could it be?' I was really getting anxious, but I kept my face calm and my hands moving as I was before.

The man finally calmed down enough for his face to brighten with that evil smile of his from what I could see from my peripheral vision. Ugh. How I despise these men, if you could even call them that. They don't even deserve the title. "So, when is it going to happen? Is it going to happen soon?" The man seemed to barely contain himself; almost as if a young child.

"Tonight; around midnight or so. He'll be surrounded by archers and guards so fast he won't know what hit him. And the walls are set so it'll make so it will be difficult for even him to scale it. And by that time, our archers will have him." Then, that was when they started to leave.

'NO; you fools! Where is it going to happen? I have time and date, but where are they going to do it!' Yet the men left, both taking different paths and disappearing into the crowds. I let a scowl cover my face with no one around to see it. "So close." I whispered under my breath. I needed to get out tonight and try to find where this trap is going to happen. Hopefully I'll eavesdrop on some more loudmouth guards or allies of the Templars to find out where. It was around closing time anyway.

I was lucky enough that I left the shop open long enough for them to come through. I suddenly found myself thanking my old mentor drilling into me patience is the most important attribute to have in life. I guess she finally proved me wrong; even though she did that plenty of times.

Quickly closing the gate to the shop and locking it, I moved quickly up the stairs to my room, seeing the sun quickly setting now. 'I only have a few hours, I hope that's enough time.' Moving quickly through the room, I moved the carefully placed stacks and opened the chess to find what I was looking for.

"Hello lovely." Swiftly, but carefully, grabbed the cloak and hood ensemble of my own design. The color of the desert sand, the cloak had an extra flap over the left side to conceal something more easily, fitted with a hood. Quickly changing my clothes to something more appropriate for the occasion, I quickly fixed on some pants and shirt, throwing on some light fit armor over my thighs and arms with an armor piece over my chest. Quickly strapping on my boots, I threw my cloak over myself and pinned it on.

Going back over to the chest, I slipped on an elbow length glove: moving my fingers around to make sure it was fitted. Then, slipping on my belt I placed my throwing knives in the slots. Finally, I reached in at my prized weapon; a long bow of my own design that took me a good eight months to carve and train it to bend to the string without breaking. I grabbed my quiver of arrows, quickly strapping them to my back along with my bow.

I stood there a moment; reminiscing my first time putting on this garb. I shook my head to get out of the flashback moved toward the ladder in the corner. I climbed it quickly, pushing up the latch and onto the rooftop. Already the winds have picked up and closed my eyes as it caressed my face.

Snapping my eyes' open, I darted to the first place I knew for archers to be, up in the middle distract; that being one of the only advantages of Damascus, having very few archers.

I quickly ascended another wall and jumped across the rooftops. Finally after ascending one of the higher rooftops, I spotted a few archers mingling. 'Of course they're not doing their jobs. So incompetent, but that makes my job easier.' I thought to myself as I jumped forward onto the ledge. Instead of pulling myself up, I let myself linger to see if I could hear anything useful.

"—and she ended up spilling everything all over the table. Let's just say she's not allowed in the kitchen for a while." I heard the middle of the conversation. 'Come on, say something useful!' I yelled in my mind. I needed something now!

I heard the other man start laughing as they continued to go onto worthless subjects. 'Damn. I'm going to have to keep looking.' And this is all I found for another two hours with no bit of information about the location of the trap.

I jumped onto a rooftop and leaned against a wall, brooding. "I haven't seen any Templars roaming about. They have to be here somewhere. There's always at least a couple unless. . ." Right then I heard footsteps and I quickly hid behind the wall I was against.

I heard the sound of clothes rubbing against each other as the feet kept moving. "Damn it, I hate the night shift and of course it's starting to get cold out. And they only did it for extra security for that trap their setting for that accursed assassin."

My eyes widened with anticipation. 'Yes! This is the breakthrough I was hoping for!' I shifted just the smallest bit to try to hear better right when I heard another set of feet.

"Well hello there Rabi. Hating the cold I see." Hearing the humor in his voice. They continued on with small talk for a few minutes before I started to get irritated. 'Enough with this stupid babbling; I want answers now!' I may be patient, but this is freaking ridiculous. I then came up with an idea and smirked. 'Let's see if I can't, _persuade them_.'


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Being distracted as they were made my idea a little easier as I sprinted forward onto the next rooftop. I did a half circle around the rooftops, making sure that the guards didn't see me. Soon I was on the opposite side and climbing onto a taller building just in front of them. 'Let's test out my "reputation" the Templars gave me.' I thought with a smirk.

Right then I reached the top of the roof and hauled myself up, then proceeded to walk onto the perch where I usually see eagles rest and observe their surroundings. I stood tall, glad that the moon was out because it casted my shadow right over the archers.

They seemed a little startled at the sudden shadow and looked up to see what caused it; me. The wind picked up then, causing my cloak to start flapping making them even more shocked at the sight of their faces which caused me to smirk even more.

"I-It's-" the one archer known as Rabi started to speak, but the words kept failing to come out of his lips. The other archer already had his bow out, but even at this distance I could see him shaking.

"What is it you want you demon?" He shouted at me with false bravado. The other archer followed suit and got his bow ready and nocked, but the fear on his face remained the same.

'So, my "reputation" has spread amongst the guard as well and not just the Templars. That's perfect for me.' I waited a moment as the wind started to die down to half its strength to finally speak, making my voice deeper and a bit hoarser than it was.

"Lower your weapons before you have an arrow sticking out of your head." Rabi gasped and lowered it from shock I was presuming more than of by my command. The other was equally as shocked as his friend was.

I continued on speaking before they could interrupt. It was hard keeping my voice like this and I could only do it for so long before it starts to hurt my throat. "I do not wish to take your life today. So if you answer my question I will leave you alone to your devices. Will you answer or do I have to take it by force?" Indicating to my bow strung on my back.

They both glanced at each and whispered to one another, keeping their voices down so I couldn't hear before turning both pairs of eyes right back at me.

Rabi's friend seemed to be the speaker for the two as he began to talk. "We will answer your question depending on what you want. What do you seek to know?" He seemed to get a little braver as he spoke and noted that as a small problem. 'The braver he gets, the more likely he's going to try to attack.

"I wish to know the location of the trap that is to be set for the assassin tonight." Both their faces turned into one of dismay.

"Never you foul demon! We won't let you kill any more Templars than you already have!" And followed his sentence by firing his arrow. His stance was poor and he neglected the element of the wind.

I merely moved slightly to the left as I heard it sail past my head. Not a second later I had my bow nocked and already shooting my arrow right into his head. His friend gasped and let out a small yelp before turning to me and fired his arrow as well.

Again the poor stance and his lack of focus led the arrow to sail past over my head harmlessly. Firing my second arrow, it landed right in the center of his stomach causing him to gasp and walk backwards into the wall behind him.

I jumped from my perch onto the rooftop and walked straight towards the still gasping archer and leaned towards his face. "Listen and listen well. If you want to die quick and easy rather than slow and painful, then you better ask my question. Where is the trap being held?"

He kept his gaze away from and seemed to try to melt into the wall. I proceeded by grabbing the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. He gasped and groaned in agony is the arrow shifted.

"Answer me now or I will make sure your end is excruciatingly painful. Where is the trap being held?" I nearly yelled at him, but having to keep my voice low to keep other guards from coming over.

He finally looked up and slowly nodded. I then gently placed him back on the rooftop as he started to talk. "I-It's being held . . . rich distract. Its west to the high wall is, where there are three walls surrounding like a circle with only one way through." He gasped in pain, but continued. "They fixed it so there are archers hiding on the rooftops so if he tries to escape, well, I think you know what happens."

I knew exactly where to go and I didn't have much time left. "I thank you. May whatever faith you follow lead you to where you deserve to go. May you rest in peace." I proceeded to grab one of my throwing knives and stabbed through his neck. He let out a gasp before his eyes grew dark. His death was instantaneous as he slumped against the wall. I closed his eyelids as I pulled the arrow out and the other as well from his comrade's body, putting them back into the quiver before dashing to the rich distract.

I dashed across the rooftops faster than before and nearly making a couple nearly fatal mistakes. I kept my legs moving, being more careful because I couldn't do anything if I caused myself to die from something so careless.

'Now onto the rich distract. I only have minutes before the moon is high in the sky.' I prayed to whatever god that was out there to give me time to reach the place before it was too late. 'Let's just hope they are on our side.'


	3. Chapter 3

A figure started climbing a tower and as it reached the top it moved to stand at the perch. A sort of anonymous presence surrounded the figure for anyone who chose to gaze up atop of the tower. One would say the figure was searching for something; or someone.

Its head snapped suddenly to the left as it found what it was looking for. Following the gaze of the figure leads to another. This one was obviously male with his face covered by a white hood. He's armed with a sword, throwing knives, and various other weapons: the clothes and weapons of an assassin.

But what caught the figures attention was that the male was surrounded. He was backed into the wall surrounding the city with guards lined across the ground with six archers on the surrounding building. Even from the figures distance it could hear yelling going on down there.

"So assassin, how does it feel to be tricked and cornered like the rat you are?" The man said with distaste at the word assassin, but a smile still gracing his face. The man smelled of arrogance and a sense of accomplishment.

The assassin didn't even raise his head to acknowledge the man, but instead searched for a way out. 'How could I be so foolish? I should have scoped this place out more before coming here.' The assassin thought with dismay.

The one who spoke earlier frowned and his face turned to anger. "Acknowledge those who speak to you assassin! This may be your last chance to repent for all of your sins and harm that you caused for my brotherhood."

At that the assassin gave a barely noticeable smile. "Why should I repent for sins that your brotherhood caused for themselves?"

The comment left the Templar shocked for a moment before his face turned to utmost rage.  
"How dare you assassin! Arches! Prepare to fire."

The words were just loud enough for the figure to comprehend and at the sight of the archers moving caused the figure to reach back and grab a bow and arrow; nocked and ready to fire in less than three seconds.

"Is there any last words assassin before your demise?" The man said with the smile back on his face, but his eye's told of his intentions.

"Nothing that's worth being said to you," the assassin replied casually. At that second, the figure noticed the archers ready to fire. A whistling was heard in the air before a sharp thwack and a short groan that followed before the archer took a half step and fell off the roof.

The Templar and a few guards heard the noise and whipped around to look for the source of the noise to find an arrow sticking out of the archer. "What the-?" Before the man could finish his sentence, more whistling and thwacks were heard before all of the archers fell of the roof; with the same arrow design sticking out of them.

"What sorcery is this?" He flashed his eyes around before they landed on the assassin. He noticed that he was looking up and gazing at something and proceeded to follow the gaze until he saw the figure. The wind was blowing, making the cloak flap in the wind, but from that distance it didn't look like a person. The moon directly behind the figure with the sand colored cloak made it look like there was actually floating sand.

Several others followed the gaze leading to several gasps and yelps.  
"It's the Sand Demon! Run for your lives!" One of the guards shouted and took off; followed by half of the guards on the ground.

The Templar looked shocked and bewildered before looking behind to see the assassin moving towards him and the fleeing guards.

"Get back here you cowards!" The Templar fumbled with his sword as the assassin got closer, but it was too late. A hidden blade shot out as he flew and stabbed into his neck: saying a few words before closing his eyes and pulling the hidden blade out.

As the assassin stood he didn't realize a guard was sneaking up behind him, before he heard the whistling sound again and the same sharp thwack right behind him. He turned sharply to see the dead guard. The few guards that stayed ran up to him and started to attack him and blocked the attacks with his own sword, but not before more fell by the same arrows.

The rest ran and fled yelling about the "Sand Demon". 'Who is this sand demon?' the assassin thought before he heard one last whistling before he heard a sharp thwack right beside his head. He moved sharply and saw the arrow with a note attached to it.

He pulled out the arrow and put the focused the arrow into memory. The arrow head and feathers were a blood red with the wood a solid black. Carved on the arrow head was a type of swirling pattern that appeared on both sides.

Quickly, he took the note and read it, noting how crisp and clean the hand writing was.

_Do not mind the words said by the guards for I am no demon, but a friend. IF_  
_you wish to know more about me, meet me on the tower I'm atop of tomorrow when_  
_the moon is highest in the sky. It wouldn't be good tonight because of how high alert_  
_the guards are now. It is a pleasure to finally be able to help the assassins._  
_-I.S_

Looking back up, he saw the figure make a low bow before falling to the side into what he presumed was hay stack.

'Who are you I.S? And how do you know of the brotherhood? I hope you'll be able to answer my questions like you said you would.' He thought before walking off before other guards came to see what the commotion was about. Joining a group of priests, the guards simply ran by him not giving him a second glance.

Short "Who's done this?" was heard repeatedly by the guards with the assassin giving a small smirk. 'Whoever this person is certainly has good timing and aim.' He thought before disappearing into an alleyway.

Moments later he found himself on a roof. A sign engraved on it and entered quickly through a roof garden. Upon dropping down and landing softly he head toward the first open doorway on the left where a man was behind a counter writing something down hastily on a piece of paper.

Upon hearing footsteps, the man looked up and smiled upon seeing the assassin enter through. "Ah, Altair, glad to see you have returned unharmed. I assume that the mission was successful, then?" The man's voice was full of joy and slightly loud.

"Yes Rafiq, but not in the way it was supposed to go." He paused a moment to make sure the Rafiq was listening. Upon catching his eyes after putting down his feather pen. "The whole encounter was a set up. I was just barely able to get away from an unlikely ally." He said with his eyes far off for a moment, recounting the details shortly after.

The Rafiq's eye's widened in surprise as he retold the story. "The Sand Demon you say? You must have the most luck I have ever seen in a man. The supposed Sand Demon has never made contact with us; even though it has help get rid of Templars and the like." His voice having the sound of astonishment in it.

"Do you know anything of this "Sand Demon"? I have never witnessed such archery skills in all my traveling." He pressed against the counter slightly. Hiding his eagerness to know, but nearly failing.

"Nearly nothing I'm afraid. Though the only reports of appearances have been in Damascus. Any word of it, I send assassin's as quick as I can so as to know more, but by the time they get there, there is no trace of him or it or whatever. It has been driving me insane trying to get anything on him." His voice adding the hint of agitation towards the end of the sentence.

The information had Altair even more curious about this person. "Well, we will find out soon enough. May safety be upon you brother." He turned sharply before proceeding to start to exit the bureau.

"Just a moment Altair. Stay and rest for as you will need it tomorrow." He said trying to reason with him. For a moment, the Rafiq thought he would deny his suggestion, but just as he was about to turn away, Altair turned around and gave a nod.

"That would be for the best. Thank you Rafiq and may you sleep well tonight." He said before heading toward the pile of pillows.

"And you as well, Altair." He replied, satisfied that he listened before going back and continuing what he was writing before.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank you for those who have reviewed ^.^ It really makes me happy that you're enjoying my story. I am very sorry it's taking this long when I promised myself I wouldn't. I just haven't been able to get onto the computer long enough to update *sigh* Though I hope to have the next part up soon. Enjoy!

~P.S.~ I would love to hear ideas of what you have for the story. Thank you!

* * *

Groaning, I pushed myself out of bed as the sun's light reached my eyes, my bones cracking some as I stretched.  
"I definitely need to push myself more during the night if I don't want to feel like this in the morning," I said groggily to myself.

Quickly doing my morning routine, I rushed downstairs to get ready for the busy day ahead of me. Getting into the flower room, I went and opened up the doors, a fresh breeze quickly filling the place as the fragrance of the flowers swirled about me and filtered out into the streets, attracting people already by the smell.

A smile covered my lips as I took in the delightful smell and quickly began the work of pruning each plant and the process of sweeping out the debris. Each plant was placed in the exact spot it would need to get enough sun light. Some of them having a beautiful bloom or trellised together as a vine.

The day was going by quickly as customers or gazers came in and out at their leisure. No clients were due to come in today so I closed up early and took my time to get upstairs. I didn't want to burn out any energy for what was to come tonight.

I ate some fruit and dried meat before resting myself on a chair by the windowsill. There, I started reading to pass the time as my mind was starting to go over last night's events. I put the book down since I couldn't focus anymore on the book and leaned against my palm as I stared out the window and into the sky.

Those clothes and weapons were those of a master assassin, but from what I remember, he told me there were very few of those that actually make it to that level.  
'Just who is this assassin?' As I was taking down archers and some of the soldiers, he moved with swiftness and certainly without any hesitation.

'I hope he comes tonight. Maybe he'll be able to answer some of my own questions as I answer his own.' I thought hopefully before noticing the sun has gone down.

'I guess we're about to find out.' I thought as I got ready for tonight's meeting.

It didn't take any time at all to get back to the tower that I was at last night. Even with a couple extra archers along the rooftops was easy to get through. They were incompetent as always even though the actually seemed to be paying attention.

The moon was still pretty full as I gazed at it when I reached the top. 'I guess the moon's light added on to the effect of the "Sand Demon"' I thought as a smirk came to my lips at the thought.  
"Anything that seems out of the ordinary always seems to have some sorcery or demonic powers to it." I spoke to myself quietly.

"I'd have to agree with you." I heard a deep, accented voice spoke from behind me.

~3rd P.O.V~

The so-called "Sand Demon" whipped around at the sound of the voice to see the assassin pull himself up and over the ledge. From looking at the two, you could see the assassin was at least half a head taller than the other figure with a thicker build.

"I half expected you not to show up assassin. Or do you have a name for me to call you?" the 'Demon's voice said smoothly without any hint of fear for the one before it. The two seemed to be slightly wary of each other as they kept their distance from one another. Both their hoods hiding each other's face

"My name is Altair Ibn la Ahad. I had some questions that need to be answered and you said you would be able to answer," he said with that accented voice that also didn't hint any fear to it.

"Well, Altair, before I do any answering, I want to make sure you are who you say you with a few little . . . tests," the figure said after trying to figure out the right word to say.

"That wasn't in the note. You said you would answer my questions if I met with you here." Altair said with a bit of annoyance underlined by a hint of frustration. He took a half step forward when the person in front took a step back onto the ledge.

"I will answer your questions, but I have to make sure you are who you say you are, or I could be telling an imposter all sorts of information that I don't want to get out," the person said nonchalantly as the person walked along the edge with the assassin in the middle keeping an eye on the person. "So, do we have a deal?" the figure questioned as it came to a stop.

'Not like I have much of a choice,' Altair thought annoyed before gazing at the person's shadowed face. "Yes," he replied still with hint of annoyance.

The person smiled before saying. "Good. Now the first test will be . . . to catch me," the person finished before spreading its arms out and falling backwards.

Altair rushed to the edge and saw that the person landed in a haystack located on the next building. Not wanting to fail this test, he stepped onto the ledge before jumping and landing into the haystack. Quickly getting out, he snapped his head around to the person before dashing after him.

The person was headed for the poor distract with speed he's rarely ever seen.  
'This person doesn't even hesitate before jumping to the next building and barely slows down before running across planks or cables. Even most assassins can't do that,' he thought slightly impressed as he made slow progress on catching up.

"You're making excellent progress on keeping up with me, but you'll have to catch me before moving on to the next test," the person slightly taunted before making a sharp left in attempts of throwing the assassin off.

The next few minutes went on like that with Altair making slow process, but process nonetheless.  
'It's been a while since I've run like this and this person having the endurance to keep it up. Impressive, but not enough to outdo me,' Altair thought as he was just a few feet behind the figure.

The person jumped and to a building and scaled up quickly with Altair not too far behind, that is, until the person stopped suddenly at the ledge and ended up being crashed into. A short yelp from the impact escaped the person's lips before they landed roughly into a haystack, thankfully.

Altair stepped out before seizing the arm of the dazed figure and pulling them out of the haystack. He then looked to gaze at the face of the person since the hood fell from the impact. The person . . . was a not a he, but a she.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. I'm starting to come down with a cold -_-'' But I will still try to post up my story. I am still trying to figure out how long I will put chapters up in between. I'll probably try a week to two weeks. Anyway, enjoy

I don't own Assassin's Creed. Ubisoft does.

* * *

"Is this a joke?" Altair said before tossing my hand away. I shook my head gently to get rid of the dazed feeling of being slammed into and practically landed on; my light brown, mid-back length hair came loose as I held my head with one hand and gently rubbed it. 'Holy crap. It felt like I got hit by a carriage; horses and all.'

I put my hand down after the dizziness faded and looked straight up at the assassin; or Altair as he called himself. "What is a joke? Is it the fact that I'm a woman? Or was it the fact that you were being out run by a woman?" I said with an annoyed voice. I hated dealing with people like this, why wasn't I prepared for something like this. 'Of course he's shocked that I'm woman. Anyone would be.'

"If I recall I caught you." He said with tone of accomplishment and slight arrogance. He had this barely noticeable smirk on his face, but I saw it none the less.

"The only reason you were able to catch me was because I stopped before we got noticed you idiot! Didn't you see what or who was ahead of you besides me? Did you?" I nearly shouted keeping my voice down, my anger was definitely evident in my voice.

He gave me this look of scrutiny and anger probably for me insulting before climbing back up the opposite wall we fell from, but not before stopping at the ledge. I looked away for a moment to make sure no one was looking before I heard a yell and a soft landing. I looked over to see that the stack of hay had moved and noticed the slight sight of blood.

Not a moment after I heard a sharp whistle and snapped my head up to see Altair waving for me to climb up. I followed up after him and got myself up and over the ledge before standing up. "Now you know why I stopped. They doubled the security so I didn't know they would be here." I said softly in case there were any other archers around.

I felt a slight breeze grace my face before remembering my hood was down before quickly placing it back up to cover my face, but my grey eyes looked back up at Altair who still seemed to be scrutinizing me with his own eyes. I gave a sigh and looked away before speaking. "Nonetheless, you still caught me so you passed the first test. If you still want to know more questions I'll start the third test."

That's when I looked back at him and realized his look changed from the look of scrutiny to the look of being confused. "What do you mean test three? I only caught you to end the first one." I smirked at the comment before looking back down at the haystack.

"You did pass the first, but ended up unintentionally accomplishing another test. Congrats, now you only have a few more if you want to continue." I said with little enthusiasm before taking a few steps away with my back to him.

I didn't hear his footsteps when I heard a "Yes, I want to continue." Not even a foot behind me. I resisted jumping, but I definitely turned around to face him. Until I prove that Altair is an assassin, I don't want him so close without my eyes on him.

"Good. Now these next few should be very easy if you truly are an assassin." I said before crossing my arms.

"I am an assassin." I heard him say with the annoyance evident in his voice. 'I guess he's the type that doesn't like being second-guessed. He shouldn't have to worry though if he can answer my questions.' I thought indifferently before crossing my arms.

"Then you don't have to worry about failing, do you? Now these next tests are a set of questions and one other one that I have to _see_. Ready to prove that you are an assassin?" I taunted just slightly.

I heard him scoff and whispering to himself. "I shouldn't have to prove myself to you." Before sighing and nodding slightly.

"Alright, question one, what is the truth in the assassin's eye?" It might be a little of a trick question, but he should get my point.

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." He said without a second thought. I had to stop the smile from forming onto my lips at the answer. 'He just might be who he says he is.'

"Question two, how do you gain information on a target?" I kept my eyes trained on what I could see of his face to see if I could see any hint of hesitation. I found none.

"Pickpocketing, eavesdropping, and through intimidation if necessary." There was no hint of doubt in his voice.

"You're doing well so far. There is just one thing I want to see before I ask you your final question. Let me see your hands." He gave me this look of 'Are you kidding?'

"What for? I'm really starting to question if I should continue on with this _test_ as you call it." the annoyance just seeping out of his mouth.

"You've already started the test so it would be more pointless if you just quit. Also, one of the assassin's greatest weapons requires the removal of a finger, does it not? I want to see if that's true for you as well." I let the words sink in as he finally sighed, again, probably much to his annoyance. "Fine."

He held out his hand as I analyzed it. 'Yep, no ring finger and I can definitely see the bracer and hidden blade. Got to avoid that.' I thought at the last second before nodding at him to put his hand down.

"Now, for the last question. . ." I gave a short pause before saying. "What is the assassin's tenants?"

Even from under the shadow of the hood I could tell he was glaring at me from under the hood. "The tenants shouldn't be known to anyone outside the brotherhood. How do you know of it and how do I know that you do even know it?" I could tell his body was getting tense. It was like he was getting ready to pounce at any moment.

I thought of something for a moment before a solution came to mind. "I understand that you don't trust me, but I am of no danger to your brotherhood. If you're so worried about the creed being known to someone who might not know them, how about we say them at the same time?"

He seemed to process my proposal before agreeing. "That could work. On my count." I sighed mentally with relief. Even if he wasn't an assassin, he had the build to do some serious damage to me if I didn't pay attention. "One…Two…Three…"

And we both started. "1. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. 2. Hide in plain sight. 3. Never compromise the brotherhood." Each was answered the exact same way at the exact same time. A bright smiled flashed crossed my face before bowing to him. "It is nice to finally meet an assassin after all these years. I will do everything within my power to help the brotherhood succeed. I will answer any question you give to the best of my ability."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. I'm getting better at when I will be posting the chapters ^^ Also, I really hope you enjoy the story. I really don't want my character to seem like a Mary-Sue or Altair be OOC. Maybe there will be moments, but I'm desperately trying not to. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

She stood straight back up with a small smile still on her face. "I do apologize for putting you through these tests. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't putting the Brotherhood in danger." Her voice had a hint of sincerity in it and Altair made note of it.

He studied her for a moment before replying. "I won't hold it against you since you kept the Brotherhood out of danger. But make sure you don't do it again." The last sentence a warning, yet sounding more like a threat.

She was going with the latter and agreed quickly. "There will be no need in doing so. You've proved to me who you are and I'm not willing to risk doing it again with another person."

He then started to look at her with scrutiny, as if inspecting a horse. With a sudden harshness, he demands, "Who are you…? And why are you here in Damascus?"

Isra was a little startled at the sudden hostility, but complied with answering the questions. "I am Isra Saleem. Damascus has been my home since the death of my parents. Beforehand I lived in Jerusalem. With the recent death of my master, I now own a flower shop.

He seemed to ponder on this a moment before answering back. "I see…" He keeps silent for a while, seemingly pondering his thoughts before turning his attention back at me. "I suppose your master gave you the attire. What was the name of your master?"

Giving a small nod of her head before speaking, she says with a hint of sadness in her voice, "Her name was Karima. She never told me of how she obtained the cloak. Just to keep it safe and use it when I need to."

He started looking around again before saying, "Come. We need to keep moving to avoid being spotted." He started to hop along a couple rooftops before looking back. I'm still not entirely convinced; however . . . I want a way to contact you when I need to."

To keep up with him, Isra ran and jumped along the rooftops too. "If I haven't earned your trust yet, then let me tell you where my shop and home are. They are both located in the same building with my bedroom and other things upstairs. It's located in the poor distract near the other markets. When you are able to smell the scent of flowers, you're heading in the right direction." She stated with a grin at her last sentence.

Altair quickly averts his eyes with his face flustering slightly for a moment. "Very well . . . Lead the way." Him making sure to keep his voice level.

She didn't notice because of his hood, but nodded at his sentence. "Very well. Make sure to keep your eyes open for archers." And at the end of the sentence, started heading to the direction of the poor distract at a moderate pace.

Altair steadily started to follow, keeping an I on Isra to make sure she didn't try to pull any tricks and also kept an eye out for archers as well. He then noticed she stopped for a second before rushing toward an attic and presses her back against it. He then noticed they were right on the border of the poor distract before his gaze was averted back to Isra.

She was pointing toward her bow and arrows, held up one finger, and pointed to the other side of the wall. He then realized she was signaling there was a guard just beyond the wall on the other roof top.

He held a hand for her to stay before taking a route to the guard without him noticing and took him out quickly and quietly. He made sure he was hidden so he wouldn't be found to easily before returning to Isra. He scaled the wall she was behind of and whistled slightly to get her attention.

Her head snapped up to him, then watched him snap his head to behind him to signal them to keep moving. She rounded the wall and started up her pace again. They yet again came to a small extension of the roof of a building, and then scaled it.

She was kneeling slightly and with her right hand to signal him to come up. He kept quiet, took one last look around before scaling the wall up next to her. As he was climbing up, he saw her looking over the building tops before whispering to herself softly.

"I guess the extra guards decided to call it quits." Before reaching down and gripping the handle on it and pulling, revealing a small hatch; the smell of flowers flowing through the hatch. She raised her voice higher and averted her eyes to Altair's shadowed face. "This is the secret hatch to my home. During the day, you can also get in through the shop entrance that's located right below us through the streets.

He looked around slightly before turning his head to sneeze. He sniffed and rubbed his nose. He grunted slightly before speaking. "I must be allergic to something."

Isra smiled slightly before humming in agreement. "Most of the visitors who come end up being allergic to something or isn't use to all the smells. The longer you're here, the less you'll be affected." She stated with the tone of her voice getting lighter at the end, as is reminiscing in a memory.

He kept his gaze on her before sniffing again. "Well . . . I suppose it won't to be too hard to find then. I'll know if I'm on the right track once I start sneezing." His voice sounding a little annoyed.

She chuckled slightly at his sentence before standing with Altair doing the same. "Then I bid you farewell, Altair. If you need anything, have a question, or in need of a quick hideaway, you are always welcome."

He nods to her before turning away. "I'll take my leave then." He ran a few steps, jumped to the next rooftop before scaling a wall and vanishing into the darkness of the night.

A giant smile breaks out on Isra's face. She stares at the darkness he disappeared into and whispered softly, "I did it, mother and father. I might finally be able to repay my debt. I hope you're happy, wherever you are." She lowered her head slightly as a single tear dropped to the ground. She knelt back down, climbing down the ladder to head off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is kind of slow and it annoyed me greatly. I'm not the best at making conversations and it just annoyed me. I really hope that you guys enjoy it. Thank you for all of the story alerts, favs and reviews ^.^ I really hope you will continue so I know that you enjoy it. Thank you and enjoy~

~Altair's P.O.V~

The moon was still high in the sky by the time I got back to the bureau. Climbing down carefully, I avoided making any noise that would have disturbed the Rafiq. Walking silently through the corridor, I noted that I couldn't hear anyone in the bureau and there was no light coming from the usual office.

Turning into the doorway, I was correct in assuming he wasn't there. Turning, I walked up to the door and gently pressed my ear against it. Upon hearing soft snores, I turned and went to the pile of pillows, determined to gain enough sleep to wake the dead.

_FF_

"_Altair. . ."_ I heard someone whisper. My eye's opened slowly to see the Rafiq standing over me with a plate in his hands. Taking a hand, I rubbed my eyes of drowsiness before sitting up. "Ah, good, you've awoken. I thought you would be hungry from your night's endeavors so I got you a plate." He said before handing it to me.

Still a little drowsy, I carefully took the plate and sat it in my lap before answering. "Thank you Rafiq." I quickly started eating my meal while he continued on with the conversation.

"Well, the extra guards seemed to have finally gone back to whatever little hole they live in. My sources say that Damascus has become the quiet little city the people have grown used to. Now, pray tell me, how did the meeting go with the "Sand Demon" last night? You were gone for quite a while."

I finished the food and set the plate aside. I took a few moments to gather my thoughts before speaking. "Well the "Sand Demon", believe it or not, is actually a woman." The look on his face was just as I expected, unbelieving.

His eye's widened and took a few steps back to gather his thoughts. When he looked back at me, I continued on. "The reason the meeting took so long, is because she insisted on giving me these tests to prove I was actually an assassin. I'm _very _skeptical at how she came to know of the information and I'm going to meet her later to question her more."

We both moved into his office at this point and sat down at the stools. The Rafiq seemed to be lost in deep thought before turning his attention back at my hooded face. "So, this woman, does she have a name? Did you see what she looked like?"

He grabbed a cup and a drink before we sat down and proceeded to pour the drink into the cup. "Her hood came down during one of the tests she gave me. I ran into her; literally. The first test she gave me was to test my speed and endurance. She stopped suddenly when she apparently saw a guard, causing me to run into her. She had long light brown hair and these piercing grey eyes. I'd definitely notice her again even if she was in normal clothes."

The Rafiq nodded and went to take a sip of his drink. "And her name?"

"She told me her name is Isra Saleem." All of a sudden his drink came spurting out of his mouth, just barely missing me. I stood up and glared at him. "What has gotten into you?" I nearly growled.

He proceeded to cough before he ceased his coughing fit. "My apologies Altair, but did you say Isra Saleem? And this place you are meeting her, is it a plant shop?"

My anger turned into confusion as I nodded at his question. "Yes, but, how did you know that?"

He chuckled as he muttered to himself. "Well, I'll be. I never would have guessed it was her. But, I suppose with her personality and her master, I should have at least suspected her a little."

"What nonsense are you talking about Rafiq? Who is this girl and how do you know her?"

The Rafiq's laughter started up again before he started answering when he noticed Altair's glare. "Well, from the simple fact that her shop has the best freshly grown medicinal herbs in all of Damascus that could rival our garden at Masyaf. With a few choice poisons might I add." He started chuckling before he continued. "And one of the biggest suitors list in all of Damascus as well. Many men have attempted to claim her hand and all she turned down, or her master turn down as well before the men started to get physical. From what I know before Karima passed, she was the closest to a relative she had left. And now that she's passed, more suitors have been going to her." Then he started chuckling again.

"Will you stop you your insistent laughter and please get onto the point?" My patience was growing thin as he seemed to prolong my curiosity.

"Well, if you insist. The last suitor who came to ask for her hand, forcefully might I add, nearly walked away with a broken arm. One of my men witnessed it and was about to act when she took his arm that he shoved her with, pushed his wrist forward, kicked him forward with her grip still on his arm and pulled it behind him. He started bawling like a baby before she let him go and literally kicked him out of her shop. I only wish I could have been there to see it." He started laughing again at the end of the sentence.

"I still have an occasional person walk by to make sure that the man didn't send anyone to get even, but so far, I believe he is still nursing his wounded pride." He finally was able to finish before downing the rest of his drink.

I looked toward the entrance, lost in thought as I processed the new information. 'So, she really is who she says she is. But how she knows so many of our secrets is still putting me on edge. Also, the fact that she isn't submissive like most women and has fighting experience should also be put into account. I definitely better get some answers.'

With that, I bid the Rafiq my farewell, but not before asking me a favor. "And Altair, while you're there, would you mind picking up some herbs. We're starting to run low on our supplies."

I nodded and answered, "Of course Rafiq. After my questions have been answered, I'll return with your herbs." He nodded to me before going behind his counter and working on his duties. I left quickly, scaling the fountain and out into the rays of the sun.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took me a little longer ^^'' I was busy this weekend and couldn't find the time. Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

~Isra's P.O.V~

I was very sore when I woke up this morning. I found a few bruises on my back when I looked in the mirror. Damn, it really did feel like I got ran over by a carriage. I decided to soak in the bath with some herbs to sooth the bruised skin and relax my muscles.

Staying in till the water cooled, I continued on with my morning ritual. The herbs did wonders as my stiff muscles finally listened without making it difficult to do my work. Pulling my robes over my head and wrapping a sash around my middle I then proceeded to brush my hair.

After all of this I pulled on a pair of small boots while grabbing fruits and smoked meat. "Hey! Is the store open yet? My boss requires some flowers for his home!" I heard a voice yell from the front. I smiled softly as I headed down stairs towards the doors. 'Sounds like I'm going to be busy today.' I thought silently glad that I decided to take that bath.

"I'm coming sir! Just give me a moment." I said loud enough for him to hear. I reached into the hidden pocket of my sash and grabbed the key to open the lock. I heard the _click_ as I turned the key and pushed the gates open to reveal a younger man looking a little bit impatient. Before he turned his attention to me, I stuck the key back into the sash.

"Good afternoon sir, and what can I do for you today?" He brushed by and started looking at the plants very carefully.

"He said he wanted something that will require little maintenance yet has many flowers. It will have rich soil. Do you have anything that sounds like that?" He definitely sounded like he didn't want to be here. Instead of just letting him stay, I decided to get rid of him quickly.

I gave him a smile and started heading toward the right wall. "Ah, _Paeonia__, _or commonly known as Peony. It is exactly what you're looking for. Thought the only warning I'll give is that every plant requires some maintenance. It just varies on how much from plant to plant." I said knowingly. I grabbed a pot containing a few seedlings and brought it over and put it on the front table.

He gave it a skeptical look and observed in great detail. "Are you sure this is what he is looking for? It doesn't look like it'll satisfy him."

I nodded. "Trust me, it will. And it will last for several years. If you have any problems with the growing, please, let me know and I'll come by to check on it." He gave me a nod, handed me the required money before picking up the potted plant and started walking off.

I gave a sigh when he was out of sight before shaking my head slightly. "People have no respect for plants. Oh well, nothing I can do except educate if they're willing to listen." I said quietly to myself. Walking over to the back wall, I grabbed the broom and proceeded to sweep out the dirt that gathered.

It was only till a few hours passed and a customer was leaving did I feel eyes watching me. I instantly knew it was him. That type of gaze I felt was the same as last night. As I was going to the edge of my store, I noticed a shadow on the ground silhouetted that of a man on the roof before it disappeared.

For a while, I wondered why he didn't come down into the shop before I realized the obvious. He still didn't trust me and him for that fact he didn't want anyone to see him. Though I suppose that would be common. It's hard to trust anyone nowadays, especially when you're an assassin.

Realizing I was starting to daydream, I mentally shook my mind back into working order. I didn't need to pity him or any of the assassin's. They chose to take the burden and proud to bear the name assassin.

As I continued working, I couldn't help but think of all that has happened since I was a child. I wouldn't be where I was if it wasn't for them. That man, Altair, will probably question my past more thoroughly when he decides to come in. Though how could I? I promised that I wouldn't. I swore on my life that until I am where the assassin's reside, I wouldn't speak of it.

But what type of excuse was that? He'll probably think I made it up or think I was lying to him. I sighed as I finished the watering and set aside the watering can. There was no way around it. But what do I choose? Keep my oath and possibly be killed for knowing information I should not, or break my promise and risk putting that man in danger of giving secrets of the Creed to a child.

I was still pondering this as I closed and locked the gate for the day. I guess he was only deciding to spy on me today. As I began to ascend the stairs, I noticed the faintest of light coming from my room. But that wasn't right, the sun was gone now and the only window was in the opposite direction of the setting sun.

I walked cautiously to my room. I took hold of the door knob and opened it quietly; just about to gaze around the room when I heard a voice. "You should consider putting a lock on the hatch." I turned around quickly, grabbing a vase that was on a small table next to my rooms door to add some décor and turned to it the person with it, but I stopped myself short; my eye's widening to see Altair standing there. "Anyone could break in here if they wanted to."

A let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding; putting the vase back onto the table. "But-How did you? There is no room to hide in from the stairs to my room. Oh, never mind. I'm sorry for my action, but why didn't you just come through the front? You didn't have to come through the hatch. Most of the people have gone home by now." I was looking at his face, or at least trying to, his hoods shadow obscured most of his face.

He continued to stare at me before he started to speak. I could still feel my face a bit flustered at my action. "It was you who said I could use the hatch if I needed to speak with you. Besides, there is no need to draw unneeded attention when no one would see come in through the roof." I took in what he said and realized he was right. How odd would it be to see someone come in when the shop was closed and the gate locked?

"I didn't think of that before. I see your logic, but please, if you do come in, don't sneak up behind me. I don't want to end up hitting you with the vase." I turned and opened my door all the way to get into my room.

I heard him follow and saying "I would have stopped you before you could hit me. Like I said, you should be more careful." I ignored the slight arrogance in his tone before sitting down onto my bed.

"I will be in the future. So pray tell me Altair, I'm guessing you came to ask me more questions, what do you wish to know?" Even though I knew the question of my past would be asked, I hoped it would be asked later.

He went over to the window sill and sat down on the chair I usually sat at to read. His piercing gaze still looking at me; the same one I felt nearly the entire day. "I want to know how you have come to know the information of the Creed."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ^^ Well, I'm happy to say that I'm getting better at conversations! Very happy about that :3 Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She turned her gaze away from him, looking like she was deep in thought with a worried look upon her face. Altair continued to stare at her, trying to understand why she wasn't answering. Slowly she looked back at him, though there was something in her eye's that he couldn't explain.

"It's . . . rather difficult . . . and painful to talk about." She paused for a moment. She just couldn't seem to find the right words to say. It annoyed her greatly.

Altair moved his position slightly, aggravation setting across his face and in his body. He thought back to what little information about her she told him. 'Could it be that it involves her parents' death?' He thought curious. "You told me you moved here because of your parent's death. Does knowing the Creed involve them?"

He noticed how she stiffened a little bit. A distant look in her eye's seemed to tell that she was reliving the past in her memory. "Yes." She spoke in a quiet voice. "Though, if you want to know the whole story, it may take a while." Her voice was soft and though she tried, she couldn't hide the pain in her voice.

She looked to his hooded face, the shadow casted bigger because of the light of the moon. With the smallest of movement, he nodded for her to begin.

She turned her head to look at the chest in the corner of the room. The distant look in her eyes were back, full force. "This is the first time I ever told anyone of what happened, so please, once I start don't interrupt until I'm finished." Isra closed her eyes, keeping the hurting feeling in her gut at bay before taking a deep breath and letting it out. Opening her eyes, she began.

"It all started, when my father was asked to join the side of the Templars . . ."

~Flash Back Start~

"_You must be joking! I am of Saladin's Army, head of the archer faction. Why would I join the Templars?" A man questioned. He wore the archer's uniform, though more crisp and slightly more decorative, to signify his rank. His grey eye's burned into the man in front of him. _

_The man he stared down ignored his gaze, refusing to look at the cloud grey eyes that looked like a storm. "That is exactly why we ask you to join the Templar's. We want to stop this war as much as the next, but Saladin won't listen to reason." He was keeping his voice calm and collect, trying to keep the argument from escalating. _

_Only the table separated the two from each other. The archer was standing, his hands on the table and leaning slightly forward to stare down the Templar. "It was you who started this accursed holy war in the first place! We allowed you Christians to live with us in harmony until you decided to go and try to conquer what was ours! Some of the actions of my people I may not agree with, but all this unneeded bloodshed is unacceptable." The man was on verge of yelling; just barely able to keep his anger in check._

_The Templar stood up from the table, putting his hands behind his back before walking to a window and looking out. "You have a wife, and a young daughter, do you not Nagib?" He said calmly, finally naming the archer._

_Nagib stood up strong, back straight, shoulders pulled back, giving a look of puzzlement and anger to the Templar. "Yes I do, but how do you know that information?" His arms lay at his sides, fists clenched._

_The Templar turned to look at him, but stayed near the window. "Just one of the many abilities that we possess, Nagib. Now, let me ask you, do you want them to live and your child to grow up during the times of war? Especially with untrained soldiers running around, ones who have been away from their wives for long periods of time." He said, instigating and hinting toward what he truly meant. _

_His eyes widened before rushing forward and grabbing him by the chest and bringing his face to his. "You bastard! You stay away from my family, or so help me that Allah won't be able to stop the pain that you will experience to wish you were dead." Nagib literally gritting the words out of his mouth. The other guards in the room had spears pointed towards the enraged archer, deciding whether or not risking their leader to kill the man._

_The Templar signaled for the guards to lower their weapons, before looking Nagib straight into his piercing his. "You see my point. You can't fully trust what will happen to your family, but if you and your family were under our protection, nothing will ever happen to them. I've also been told that you don't quite agree with the laws. That you've been teaching your wife and even your daughter to read and write. Now, why would that be?" _

_He stiffened slightly at the end of his sentence before slowly releasing his grip on the Templar's chest guard. His head lowered slightly before taking a few steps away. "In case something would happen to me, they would have the knowledge to be able to live without the fear of poverty, or another man."_

"_Yet if you were under the Templar's, that fear will be gone. If you were to die, your family will still be funded and kept out of the streets like rats. You'll never have to worry about them. They will forever be taken care of until the day that God takes them to heaven." He said so convincingly. But the word's continued to replay in his mind._

_There was a complete look of defeat written on his face. Not to worry what would happen to his family, to forever be financially supported and protected against raiders and anyone of the like. It was an offer . . . he would be willing to sacrifice his pride and honor for. He turned his head to look at the Templar before saying, "Fine, you have my support, but one request I must have before I completely swear my allegiance."_

_The man smirked before saying in a triumphed tone. "Of course! What do you want in terms of the agreement?"_

"_That no one but you, me, and the very higher ups know of this agreement. I don't want my family have to live in the shame of what I did. With the neighbors and people looking at them with disgust. No one will breathe word of this. That is all."_

_The Templar smiled at the simple request. "You have a deal." He said before the two men shook hands on it._


	10. Chapter 10

I want to apologize for not updating for so long! My parents were out of town so I couldn't upload T^T I was back and forth between family members and was computerless. I really hope you enjoy! Again, sorry for the wait

* * *

A slap to a cheek echoed throughout the house, but no word was said. A woman no older than 28 was silently fuming to the man before her as to not wake their child. In a low hiss, the woman spat in a low voice, "How _dare_ you! You not only betrayed me and your child, but you betrayed your honor and our country. If our daughter wasn't in the house right now, you'd feel my full wrath upon you." The woman then turned away from him briskly and went straight to the kitchen.

The man who was slapped was none other than Nagib, the archer. His face was blank as he followed his wife into the kitchen. She was pretty, no, beautiful in the man's eyes. She had mid-back length dark brown hair that shined a tint of gold in the sun. Her skin was tanned from the sun that matched her expressive chestnut-colored eyes on her round face.

He already could tell that their daughter took the looks of her mother, while she had his eyes. He knew that she would be upset with him, if only she would take a moment to put down her stubbornness in order to let him explain why.

"Please Basima; let me at least explain myself." He said with a pleading voice. She turned to him and was quite shocked to find tears streaming down her face. Only once had he seen her cry and that was with the birth of their daughter. Did he really hurt her that bad?

"You have no right to explain yourself because you already have. You put not only yourself in danger from being discovered by the people and your former comrades, but us as well. You have nothing you can say to make me forgive you." She turned back around again as she went towards the basin and started scrubbing the dishes that were in there.

He continued to walk to her until he was right beside her. "I was trying to think what would be best for you and Isra! If I were to die, what do you think will happen? I didn't want to even imagine you and our daughter on the streets like the beggars or even worse, if you were on your way to your parents and you were captured and sold into slavery. This was my only way to ensure you would be safe even if I died." He said his voice getting a little loud.

Basima threw the rag she was using to wash back into the sink and stood her full height and looked at him dead on in the eye's. "You already killed yourself, Nagib. You betrayed your friends and your family. Why should I ever forgive you?"

The defeated expression on Nagib's face grew and weariness spread across his face as well. "I did it with the best intentions Basima. Please, please, find it in your heart to forgive?" His voice said pleadingly as he took a gentle hold of his wife's hand.

Basima looked down slightly at the contact before looking back up. Her anger slowly dissipated as she let out a small sigh. "I really hate your eyes. I can't say no to them. I forgive you Nagib, but what are we going to do? I don't want to live in fear that someone's going to find out."

Nagib brought his wife's hand up to kiss it before saying. "The Templar's want to send me to Acre for a short while to get me acquainted with other Templars. I'll tell my leader that I'm taking a short vacation to visit relatives there. They want me to keep my position so they'll know Saladin's next move. I'll make sure that no one figures it out, I promise."

Basima leaned into Nagib and rested her head under the nook of his chin as he wrapped his arms around her. She spoke in a soft whisper, "How can you be so sure?"

His grip tightened slightly as he looked forward into space. "Because, I would never let harm come to you, or Isra." He said equally soft. He slowly loosened his grip and looked down at his wife while she looked up. "Let's head to bed. We don't want to wake Isra while she wonders while we're up so late."

Little did they know, Isra was up. She had been eavesdropping ever since she heard that slap. She hustled up the stairs quietly as to not get caught and quickly got back into bed. She was terrified. She knew that if anyone found out, they were dead. She had such a bad feeling something was going to happen.

She held her breath as her parents past her room before she heard their door open and close, signaling they were going to sleep. She let her breath out and scrunched into a ball. A feeling in her gut told her something bad was going to happen. Something really bad was going to happen to all of them. But she couldn't tell her parents because then they would find out she was eavesdropping on them. All she could do was hope that whatever this feeling was, was just her worry over her father going to Acre.

* * *

Sweat was rolling down his face and he was panting so hard he thought his lungs would burst. He couldn't believe what he witnessed. Those, those _disgusting pigs! _'I can't believe I joined the likes of these people. I'm quitting this minute. I guess . . . Basima was right. I should have never joined the likes of them.' He thought bitterly to himself.

Nagib was currently in one of the secret strong holds of the Templars, just recently returning from one of their "missions". He covered his face with his hand and rubbed it, trying to get rid of the weariness from his face.

He was going to have a little talk with Sir Laurence; the one who convinced him this was for the better. He never mentioned anything like this was going to be involved in being with the Templars.

Walking down the stairs of the long hall way, he headed for Sir Laurence's office. The hallway was dimly lit with candles as they flickered, making various, distorting shadows along the way. Upon reaching the door, he knocked briskly on the door a few times before entering and shutting the door behind him. He stood at attention, even though his mind wanted to rush up and yell at the man.

He was currently sitting behind his desk, a feather pen in his hand as he looked up at Nagib from doing paper work he guessed. "Ah, Nagib; I was wondering how you were fairing. Tell me, how do you like your new post?" He asked with a smile.

He kept a straight face, but his eye's narrowed slightly at the smile. "Not at all what I was expecting it to be actually. Could you answer a question actually?" Sir Laurence gave a nod for him to continue. "Could you tell me why you never told me that part to of being in the Templars was kidnapping people in the dead of night? Or why we ship the off like cattle when no one looks our way?" his voice rising in volume with each question.

The Templar set down the feather pen and folded his hands while setting them on the table. "Why, this must be confusing for you. Did any of the others take the time to explain?" He said with false concern.

"No, they didn't. They were too busy laughing at the people's fear their screaming to take the time to answer me." Nagib said taking a few steps forward.

"Well, allow me to explain. We need the people in order to show them our way. They may be scared now, but once we convert them to our ways, they will see our way is better."

"And what way is that?"

"The way to have complete order in this world. The people are just too free and they abuse that freedom to do despicable deeds. We need to give them control in order for the world to become perfect; with us in control."

By the time he finished his sentence, Nagib had narrowed his eyes into a deadly glare. "You think these people will just bend to your will? What kind of mad-man are you? And a perfect world? There's no such thing! I really shouldn't have joined the Templar's, especially seeing your true colors." He took the Red Cross that dignified him as a Templar that was on his shoulder and ripped it off and threw it on the ground. "And those people are _my_ people. And it's my job to protect them, I quit." And turned around to walk out. "Go ahead and keep whatever money I was going to receive. I don't want to know where it came from."

Right when his hand was on the door knob, he heard him speak up. "You can never quit the Templars Nagib. If you leave now, know that you will always be in danger. You and your family."

Nagib clenched the knob tightly to where his knuckles turned white. He turned his head slightly to look back at the Templar to see that he had stood and was looking to see his reaction. The glare and anger on his face set forever into the man's face. "And know this, _Templar_, if I see you or any of your associates near my family, I won't hesitate to kill you." And with that, he opened the door and slammed it, the sound echoing in the room and throughout the halls.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright Isra, now, keep your feet apart and remember to breathe. You have to be relaxed. Pull back the bow when you're ready and release when you think you can hit the target. Remember, relax." Said Nagib to his daughter, encouragingly. They were currently in a quiet spot that he found in his earlier years exploring. It was the perfect spot in his opinion for Isra to practice archery without prying eyes and accused of some nonsense.

He wanted his daughter to be able to defend herself. He wanted to make sure she knew the art of archery. He heard a small exhale of breath as she closed her eyes. She turned ten about a week ago and this was his present to her, her first bow. Her stance was just about perfect, but that becomes perfected with time.

She opened her eyes after a few seconds and drew the bow to the side of her face under her eye. 'Alright, she seems remember that, but she's straining to pull back the bow. She needs to practice to be able to do it fluidly.' Her eyes were fixed on the target about 10 yards away, a tree. After a few seconds, she released, but yelped in pain is the arrow landed a few feet away from its original destination.

He rushed over to see her holding her arm painfully, but refused to cry though her eyes were saying otherwise. He held her arm to see a line of red start to well up from the string as it recoiled back from her not keeping the bow straight as she released.

She was gripping the bow tightly as her father put some herbs on and rubbed it in. "I didn't expect it to hurt that much." She said quietly. She kept her head down, feeling a little ashamed that she didn't do it right.

After he rubbed the medicine in, he put his hand on her cheek and moved her face to look at him. "No one gets it right the first time Isra. It always comes with practice. Now, let's try it again." He said encouraging her, making her grey eyes shine. She wanted to make her father proud.

"Isra Saleem! How many times have I told you to stay off the roof tops? Some of those archers don't pay attention to who they're shooting and wouldn't mind shooting you too." Scolded her mother as she brought the child inside to eat.

"But mama, I wouldn't be able to get to home on time if I don't. Besides, most of the archers recognize me by now, especially since I'm their captain's daughter." The ten year old wined as her mother took a wet cloth and cleaned her face with it.

"I don't care either way Isra. It's too dangerous to be climbing up there anyway. What if you fell or something worse? Promise me you'll stay out of trouble and stay keep off the rooftops?"

Basima held her daughters face with both hands to look at her. Her mother's long, light brown hair was down to her waste and looked like waves. Much to the child's dismay she nodded before saying, "Yes mama. I'll stay out of trouble." The mother patted her child's head gently as she stood and went into the kitchen to make the child's dinner.

"Be sure to get everything on that list Isra! And no climbing on the rooftops either!" Yelled Basima to Isra as the child was walking away.

She turned around to wave at her mom while still walking backwards. "I know mama! I'll be back soon." She replied back cheerfully. A piece of paper was clutched in her hand with the list of foods her mother needed for the next week. A small bundle of coins were in a small pouch on the girl's waist were gently heard as she bounced through the streets with the feeling of giddiness within her.

She loved getting to go out. Especially when she got to run errands for her mother and father. As the streets became more crowded, she gently eased herself in and out of the crowds of people; to avoid being pushed and shoved by the impatient folks.

In her other hand, she held a basket that her mother used to carry food and other things as she bought them. As she found her way to the market by the fascinating smells, she headed over to the bread stand first; smelling the fresh cooked bread.

She stood in line patiently as her mother taught her to do until it was her turn._ The more you seemed impatient_, her mother taught her, _the more money they will try to charge you_. As it finally reached her turn, she walked up to the counter and waited for the man to turn around.

When he finally did, he looked down and sneered at her a little. "What are you doing here? I'm serving _paying_ customers. Shoo!" As he waved his hand at me like I was some dog.

'How rude.' She thought annoyed. "But I am a paying customer, sir. But if you don't want my coins, I'll take my business elsewhere." As she turned around and made sure her little pouch jingled.

The moment he heard the jingle he immediately called her back. "Wait, wait! I'm sorry little girl. I'm use to street rats trying to take my bread without paying for it. So, tell me, what do you want?" His eye's showing his greed for the coins.

"Two loaves sir." She said quickly. He nodded and turned to grab two fresh loaves of bread.

He wrapped them gently in a cloth and reached his hand out for her coins. "That'll be two silver pieces miss." He said greedily through his teeth.

But she wasn't buying it. Her mother taught her when anything of food wise was above a silver piece, it was worth haggling. "But sir, my mother visited here just a few days ago and the prices then were half that. You're not trying gyp me are you?" She said sweetly and innocently.

And she had him. She actually saw him flinch slightly when she mentioned the previous price. "Yes, my apologies. I wasn't paying attention." He said quickly before accepting her _one_ silver coin before handing her, her bread and put it in her basket.

The rest of the trip went like this before her list was done and her basket full of foods. She was so proud of herself that she couldn't wait to tell her mother. She saved five gold pieces and happily walked the way home. That is, until she had the weird feeling again.

The same feeling she had when she overheard her parents talking a couple weeks ago. She slowed her walk as she reached their door and opened it. "Mama, I got the groceries!" She shouted as she closed the door.

She heard noises in the kitchen which perked her interest. 'What kind of noises was that?' She asked herself as she set the basket on the table in the living room. "Mama?" She asked again as she went into the kitchen.

She nearly screamed at the sight she saw, until her mouth was covered by a hand.


	12. Chapter 12

I am soooo sorry for not updating in so long! My hard drive died T^T Then I had to redo this entire chapter during exams and a whole bunch of other messes . I hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Altair's P.O.V~

I was definitely getting more than I asked for. Her father was a Templar, but before that, a head captain of the archers in Jerusalem? But he quit being a Templar because of the 'duties' he was forced to do as one of them? Most men wouldn't even care. But was even more shocking, was that he _taught_ his _daughter _the art of archery.

Husbands and fathers don't teach things such as that to their daughters. Well, not a lot of them do anyway. That is, if this story is really just that. A story concocted to trick me, but she has yet given me any reason for distrust. And her story isn't finished.

But that look in her eyes displays such emotion that not even the most trained actors he's seen could duplicate it. The pain in her voice that she tries to mask is also a dead giveaway. Maybe, perhaps, the woman is telling the truth, or a very good liar.

She paused for a moment as she recalled how a hand covered her mouth as she returned home. Her eye's seemed to glaze, almost lost in thought it seemed.

~Isra's P.O.V~

My mouth just stopped moving and the words dried up as they tried to leave my mouth. My eyes were attracted to the flickering flame of the candle on the dresser to give a tiny bit of light in the room. Well, besides the light the moon gave off anyway.

I seemed to be in a trance that the small flame caught me like a spider does to its prey. Will the rest of my past be able to be released? Or will it forever be unknown to Altair or anyone for that matter.

From the corner of my eye, I sneaked the smallest glance at the assassin before my gaze returned to the flame. He remained unmoving and as still as a statue. His hood shadowed his face like a canopy as a tree does to the ground below it.

But loud banging from down below definitely brought me out of my stupor.

"What in the world?" I whispered surprised as I got to my feet and left the room. Just before reaching the stairs, a sharp grip and tug pulled me back. I turned to face Altair, the lower half of a face showing less than pleasant frown.

"Who would be coming here this late? Why are they here?" He bent down low enough to meet my eyes. His eyes pierced mine, seeable from the moon's light. I ripped my shoulder from him and met him with my own gaze.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I know that you are suspicious of me and I don't blame you for that, but I swore on my life and that of my ancestors, that I will do whatever I can to help the assassin's. You may be suspicious and doubting all you like, but I won't accept this behavior just as my master Karima taught me. Now if you'll excuse, I need to answer before they break down my door," I told him, my voice sharp.

And with no more room to argue, or before he could argue anymore, I walked briskly down the stairs, through the small archway to the door.

~3rd P.O.V~

Isra passed by tables covered with plants before reaching the door. Opening the door just a crack, she peaked her head out to see a few bodies of guards standing right outside.

"May I help you?" Altair stayed near the staircase, hidden in the shadows, but still able to watch and hear the conversation.

"Are you the owner of this establishment?" the man in front asked. He stood a few inches taller than Isra; his face dead set in a permanent scowl with his hand holding the hilt of his sword. With a quick nod on her part, the guard continued in his deep, vibrating voice. "We have had several reports of a man climbing on your roof; wearing white robes and a hood. Have you seen this man?"

She started giggling slightly before she replied gently, "A man on my roof? That is a very silly complaint; I have not seen or heard anyone up there. I'm sorry that you had to come down here to answer this." Her voice smooth and gentle from start to finish.

The other two guards came forward and whispered something into the ear of the guard before me before he nodded back to him. He turned his attention back to Irsa and said "Well, if anything does happen, be sure to report to us. Oh, and do watch out. There have been reports of assassin's in the area."

A smile came to her face at the end of the sentence.

"Oh I don't think I have anything to worry about. After all, why would an assassin come to a flower shop? Well I bid you good night sirs." And with that, Isra closed and locked the door behind her, her feet leading her back up the stairs and to her room.

Upon reaching her room, she noticed there was no sign of Altair. A confused look covered her face before noticing a piece of paper with something written on it.

'I have some other business to attend to. Our conversation is not yet over. I have more questions and you still need to tell me why you know of the assassin's. I will be watching. –A'

After reading the note, Isra released the smallest of smiles.

"I'm sure you do, Altair." She walked over to her candle and placed the piece of paper next to it, watching us the flames lapped up any evidence that the assassin was ever here. She sighed ever so softly. 'It's good that he left because I didn't know if I would be able to continue with my past.' With a quick blow of air, the candle was extinguished, leaving only the moon as witness to their conversation.


End file.
